The higher you are...the farther you fall
by Of Wolf and Man
Summary: ::CHAPTER 4 UP!::: Krillin is madly jelous of the SSJ's power and can no longer stand being a weak human, to what lengths will he go to achieve great power and what consequences will it hold? Please R
1. Provoking Krillin

Authors note: I don't own DBZ (nor would I want to because I don't think I could handle that kind of responsibility). I also am not the "DBZ expert" so if there are errors in timeline or in specifics please, please, please just take it as creative license. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Krillin saw it, he knew he had to have it. His padded shoes made barley any noise upon the kitchen floor as he crept, trying to remain unnoticed from Master Roshi sitting watching a rather "visual" exercise video. Krillin smiled as he had in full view the sight of his desire, cake. The soft and succulent filling and the moist frosting called to him, beckoning to pleasure. Krillin indulged himself with a finger-full of icing, finally picking up the knife and preparing to cut himself a slice of heavenly delight.  
  
"What are you doing Krillin?" came a loud, child like voice from behind. Krillin jumped a mile high and gasped as he was caught in the act. He cringed his teeth knowing immediately who it was.  
  
"Hello....Gohan." he muttered, disappointed and still hungry.  
  
"Mommy says that that's is for dinner, you shouldn't have any." Krillin nodded and put down the knife, reluctantly. He turned to face Gohan, rubbing his fatigued eyes. "Man Krillin, what happened to you?" Gohan gasped as he saw several large bruises and bleeding cuts all over Krillin's face and tattered body. Krillin shrugged, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Oh! I just came back from a training session with...um...I cant remember."  
  
"You cant remember?!" Gohan said almost laughing.  
  
"Well, I was hit pretty hard." He said, rubbing his bald head. Gohan laughed and ran a hand through his black hair which had grown much longer since Krillin had last seen him. It was good to see a old friend.  
  
"Krillin, you and I should spar sometime." Gohan implied, Krillin smiled but then shook his head.  
  
"Are you kidding? I would be pummeled, your a Super Sayjin! I wouldn't stand a chance!"  
  
"Awww...I wont use all my power. If your ok we could spar now." Krillin didn't want to disappoint his best friends son, being that Goku was to return soon to the Kame house from finding the last dragonball, a personal favor to Bulma. Krillin reluctantly nodded and motioned for Gohan to lead the way. Giggling like a child, Gohan leaped out the door and never hit the ground. Surrounded in a green aura he blasted off, Krillin soon followed suit.   
  
They flew for at least a hour, trying to get to that special spot where Goku first fought Vegeta, then they could have some fun. The landscape flew by hastily, Krillin's mind really not focused on the upcoming battle but instead on the beautiful canyons and the piece of moist cake he left behind. His mind snapped back into reality as he realized he had left Gohan behind about a quarter mile ago, he turned around and landed on the opposite cliff from him. The dirt felt chalk like under his feet and Krillin attempted to gather his thoughts. He knew he could not win, or have a slim chance at it, but he would show Gohan and everyone never to underestimate a short, bald, angry little man. He looked at the child's face, he was smiling gleefully. "Like a true Sayjin, always enjoying a battle." He muttered to himself, also understanding part of his happiness engulfed in innocence. Krillin raised his hands into battle position and prepared for Gohan's onslaught.  
  
"Hehehe. Ready Krillin?" Gohan yelled, waving madly.  
  
"Anytime kid." Krillin responded. Krillin prepared to attack but yelped as Gohan vanished before him. His mind racing furiously, he ducked swiftly as a fist nearly struck where his head was a moment ago. He twirled around, attempting to strike Gohan with the back of his fist but felt it grabbed and held in place. But being older with more fighting experience, he took advantage and kicked backwards, striking Gohan in the face but nearly breaking his arm in the process. Gohan let go and Krillin leaped into the air, bursting off and gaining some distance. Krillin turned, looking down upon the child rubbing his nose.  
  
"Owwwww!" Gohan yelled. He looked up at Krillin, smiling again. Gohan leaped into the air and charged Krillin. In response, Krillin cupped his hands.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaahhhhh!" He yelled, charging energy and gathering it to him. He extended his hands and blasted a green beam at the charging Gohan. The sky darkened as the beam exploded and a dusting of rock and dirt flew into the air. Had he got him? I couldn't have been that easy. His thoughts were confirmed as he felt a large power behind him and plummeted to the ground as a large kick to the back stuck him. Regaining control, he used his hands to flip himself onto his feet before he went face first into the earth. He slid a few feet before regaining his balance but he didn't have much time to gather his thought's. A blur appeared in front of his face and a fury of punches flew at him as Krillin moved left and right in a desperate attempt to dodge them. Each punch barley missed his face as Krillin scanned for a possible area to strike back. He thought he saw a opening, a flash, a nanosecond of opportunity but as he moved in he buckled as a strong right hook took him across his jaw followed by dozens of wounding punches to his midsection. Krillin felt the air escape from his lungs as he desperately attempted to yell in pain. Finally a stinging upward kick to his face sent him flying backwards away from the painful grip of Gohan. His body landed roughly on the jagged Cliff-top.  
  
Krillin took a breath but felt Gohan moving in again. Reacting with a second wind of speed, Krillin blurred left and Gohan's furious punches pounded through the rock he laid on seconds ago. Gohan was actually shocked at the move but was on the defensive as Krillin moved in with dozens of two fisted punches aimed at his face. Gohan raised his hands in defense and felt every blow strike his arms, pain shot up through his body. Taking a brief hesitation opportunity, Gohan leaped back instead of attacking and powered up. He surrounded himself in a red aura and drastically raised his power. Seeing that he was at the moment no match for the powering up Gohan, Krillin followed suit and he too powered up. "Time to turn up the heat!" Krillin yelled. "Bring it on chrome dome!" Gohan yelled, his battle rage getting the better of his personal feelings. Gohan attacked swiftly but felt Krillin blur behind him and trip him to the ground. Gohan immediatly leaped to his feet and blasted into the air, speeding as fast as he could go, feeling Krillin hot on his heels. Gohan gathered energy to him.  
  
"KA....!!!!" he yelled, still speeding upwards but looking down and cupping his hands at Krillin. "MEHAME!!" he felt his energy about to hit its peak, he knew he had to fire quickly because he could also feel Krillin gather energy. With a final scream of "HA!!!!!!!!" he felt the Kamehameha wave fly from his hands and at Krillin. Krillin, his arrogance getting the better of him, was struck by the beam and felt it overtake him and blast him full speed at the earth. Gohan stopped, still maintaining control over the beam, he moved his two finger upward and the beam followed suit instead propelling Krillin up into the air.  
  
Krillin didn't remember if he had ever been hit with a Kamehameha wave before but now he understood what Vegeta must have gone through. This was pain he never felt in his life, he screamed aloud but it was muffled by the beams roaring energy. He flew upwards for what felt like hours but he knew was only seconds. Finally regaining control, he leaped off the beam as it continued upwards to dissipate in space. Krillin squinted, breathing heavily and nearly on the verge of tears. His uniform was tattered and the top half ripped away. He was badly singed and could barley move. He hovered high above the clouds for a moment, regaining his composure.  
  
"Aw man. I knew I couldn't beat the damn kid. Why must humans be so weak?" He hovered lower, ready to give Gohan his surrender. Though as he parted the clouds, he gasped at what he saw far below. A massive power level was emerging, followed by a large flash of light. Focusing his vision, he easily saw the figure below, powerful with bright yellow hair. Krillin gasped, he couldn't believe Gohan actually went SSJ. He saw a blur coming up at him at full speed, only red eyes and fury present.  
  
"My god! Gohan! Were only sparr-" his words were abruptly cut off by a crushing blow to the face followed by several near impossible to see blows. He barley saw his opponent as he had no strength of ability to defend himself as he felt crushing blow after blow to his already tattered and badly hurt body.   
  
Finally seeing Gohan, he was horrifying in his perfect and blinding form. He was at awe with his mature form and his flowing golden hair, like a glowing heavenly light. It was beautiful, yet terrifying. All Krillin saw was a flash of energy, a searing pain, and everything went black.  
  
Am I dead? Krillins mind raced. He found himself in a black area, impassible. Everything was a blur, silenced, horrifying. Time was irrelevent, and such it could have been hours, days, perhaps even seconds. He layed down in the darkness and waited for death.  
  
"Krillin?! Are you ok?! My god!" came a familiar voice, it sounded faint and very far away. Moments passed before he heard other voices around him, they too faint but with a sense of freindship and compassion.  
  
" Son what did you do?!" came another distant voice, Krillin smiled.  
  
"I...I...I lost controll daddy!!! Im sorry!!!"  
  
"We have to get him to the hospital!"  
  
"You know better never to spar with...well...humans! Its wrong and you could seriously hurt them. You are a Super Sayjin, you cant just play around, this is not a childs game! They are weaker, they cant stand up to your kind of power!" said a raspy and condescending voice, Krillin recognized it as Vegeta. Krillin felt anger well up within his soul. Weaker?! Who were they to call him weak?! Krillin had always been tired of being second best. But not he was not second best, he was fourth! It was absoulute horror. He could not speak, cry out or see. He felt trapped under a high sheet of ice, freezing in the caverns of his own mind. Then he seemed to fall for what felt like a eternity.  
  
"Krillin?" a soft voice awoke him from his terror.  
  
"What?! Huh?!" Krillin said, jolting into consciousness.  
  
"Just lay back, your alright. Your in the hospital." He felt a soft, female hand push him back down gently. "We thought we were going to lose you." He did not respond, the thought of his own death at the hands of Gohan disgusted him. He lay quiet and still for a hour. Later he felt himself sponge bathed and dried, the simple sounds of a hospital around him. Hours passed, Krillin soon felt no one would come to see him.  
  
"Krillin?! Thank god your alright!" came a sudden voice. Krillin woke up from accidently dozing off a few hours ago. His vision cleared and he soon saw the freindly and familar face of Goku in front of him. Krillin managed a smile, he tried to wave but looked down for the first time to see his body strapped to the bed and casts all around him.  
  
"H...Hi Goku." Krillin spoke, his voice raspy and weak.  
  
"Just be still...your ok. I have someone here who wants to apoligize to you." Goku motioned to someone outside the door. Krillin felt anger well up within him as Gohan walked in the door, almost in tears.  
  
"Im sorry Krillin..." he muttered, no able to look him in the eye. Krillin did not respond but instead turned his head, not able to look at the kid.  
  
"We will leave you alone...you need your rest." Krillin kept his emotions in check, needing all his strenght to refrain from attacking the boy verbally. As they walked out, Krillin made a pact with himself. He would never be the weakest again. He would find a way to become more powerfull, and show thoes Sayjins what a human can really do! He would make them sorry for ever doubting him!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon...please Review!!! 


	2. Summoning the Eternal Dragon...(Krillin ...

It had been four months, four long months since the incident. Krillin could now walk and move freely, only limited by needing to walk with a crutch to support his broken leg but Korrin claimed he could have a sensu bean for him in no time. Krillin limped across the small island the Kame house rested upon, pain shooting up through his leg with every step. Words flowed through his mind, words he had heard in the darkness. He remembered his own pact, he would find a way to be stronger, and he thought he had a idea. He had not spoken to Goku or Gohan since that say in the hospital. They never visited, assuming Krillin was still to mad at Gohan for losing control. Krillin was no longer mad, but was still driven by his goal. He thought back to the days where he and Goku were boys, and Krillin had a fighting chance to win. Now, Goku, Vegeta, or most anybody could take Krillin down with a swipe of their hands. Krillin now avoided battle whenever possible but still cant believe he was persuaded by Gohan. He put such thoughts out of his head and continued to limp to the door of the Kame house.  
  
"Ooh! Krillin let me help you!" came a familiar voice as Master Roshi trotted from the house to Krillin's side. He tried to put Krillin's arm on his shoulder but he pulled away and nearly fell.  
  
"No! Don't touch me! I'm not a weakling!"  
  
"I never said you were boy!" Roshi said.  
  
"Well, I can make it to the house myself, thank you very much."  
  
"Well, your a grouch. You better get in a better mood though. Bulma is coming here soon, its her turn with the dragonballs, Goku brought the last one here hours ago." Krillin's ears perked up, he smiled.  
  
"Really? Okay, ill be in a better mood by then, I swear." Roshi nodded at this comment and ran back into the house. Krillin began to change course, walking around the back of the house, not really in control of his actions, his emotions gaining control. He could see it...the sealed case. All seven were inside and Krillin could sense his wish, the balls beckoning to him. It was almost irresistible. "NO!" he yelled at himself. "Its not fair, its Bulmas turn. I may be desperate but I'm still a nice guy." He fought the urge and turned around, beginning to walk away.  
  
Suddenly there was a blur and the sudden rush of wind knocked Krillin over, unbelievable pain running through his body. He grabbed his leg and cringed, trying not to scream. He looked up to his own shock and saw Vegeta standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't chrome dome! Feeling better from you whomping from a little child? Hahahahaha! You humans are pathetic, barley able to defend yourselves!" Krillin clenched his fist, pushing himself up on his feet, ignoring the pain as much as possible.  
  
"Shut your Sayjin mouth Vegeta! Your nothing but a jerk!" He withheld his anger as much as possible but found the recurring urge to attack nearly overwhelming.  
  
"OOH! Strong words from a small man, literally. Hahahahaha! You want a piece of me q-ball?" Vegeta clenched his fist and smiled. Krillin shook his head no, he knew better than to challenge him. Krillin picked up his crutches and began to limp away, sweat beading on his bald head. "Too bad. Its so hard to find a decent fight these days. Not that I would ever consider YOU decent! Your nothing but a weak and pathetic human. Nothing compared to the power of a Super Sayjin!!" Krillin lost it, with a loud and bellowing war scream he dropped his crutch and leaped for Vegeta.  
  
"Bastard!" He screamed as he set fourth with a fury of punches Vegeta dodged easily. Krillin flew back and charged a ki energy blast, throwing it at Vegeta. He easily deflected it out to sea.  
  
"This has grown boring." Vegeta said as Krillin flew foreword, charging in another attack. Krillin brought back his fists but felt the ground rush up to great him as a chopping punch hit his back and his whole body was wracked with pain.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Krillin screamed, barley able to think straight as his body was filled with scrapes and cuts.  
  
"Serves you right for even thinking you were better than me. Good- bye weakling." Unable to move, unable to think Krillin lay there for a moment. Vegeta began to walk away from him.  
  
"I....W.....become.....mo..." mumbled Krillin. Vegeta heard this and turned back.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I SAID I WOULD BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!!!!" He screamed, finding energy he didn't have and pushing himself to his feet.  
  
"Sure...dream all you want." Vegeta said, his patronizing attitude showing through in spades. Vegeta took of at high speeds from the Kame house, soon he was only a speck in the distance. Krillin was not sure of what to think. Suddenly he couldn't control his body and he found himself walking to the box.  
  
"Screw Bulma! This is more important!" He yelled, blasting open the lid of the box. He stared at them. They were magnificent. Now matter how many times he saw them they never ceased to instill him with a sense of awe. He carefully got each one out and laid them in a row. He looked around, this would surly cause attention but hopefully it could be done before anyone took notice. He raised his hands over his head and concentrated, formulating the words in him mind.  
  
"NOW RISE ETERNAL DRAGON TO GRANT MY WISH!" There was a thundering boom and the skies went dark.  
  
***  
  
Master Roshi was sitting in the Kame house, watching a soap opera and eating a burrito. He chewed thoroughly as the hot and steamy beans went down his throat.  
  
"Mmmmm...microwaveable food! I wonder if Krillin wants one." He got up, but as he did he felt burrito's revenge and ran at max. speed to the bathroom.  
  
"Oog...that's not good." He said, pulling down his pants and sitting on the can. He picked up a magazine and began to read, but was distracted by a loud yell he heard outside the window, muffled by the glass. Suddenly, Roshi was nearly thrown from the toilet as the ground rocked and a thunderous boom was heard in the sky. Roshi did not know what was going on. There was a flash and a roar as the window pane was filled with light.  
  
"Oh no! Krillin!" Roshi yelled, pulling up his pants and making his way to the door.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT IS YOU WISH?!?!?!?!" The booming voice of the eternal dragon yelled. Krillin shivered in fear and felt overly intimidated beyond thought.  
  
"Um...um...well..." he stuttered.  
  
"YOU TRY MY PATIENCE!!!" he screamed, obviously annoyed with Krillin's hesitation.  
  
"Yes! I wish to be the strongest a human can ever be! Stronger than a SUPER SAYJIN!!!" The dragons red eyes glowed, and Krillin felt a invigorating sensation flow through his body. He felt godlike as power surged in and out through his body. He yelled aloud with joy as he felt himself changing. His body shifted and suddenly Krillin was struck with pain.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAAAAHHH!" He screamed as he felt his body changing drastically, suddenly there was a burst of power and for Krillin, everything went blurry and he felt his body move without him. . ***  
  
Roshi ran to the other side of the house, the sky was beginning to clear and the Eternal Dragon had disappeared. All he saw was seven beams of light fly in every direction.  
  
"My god Krillin, what have you done?" he said, running around to the other side of the house. He was suddenly blinded by a flash of light and only saw a large power fly at incredible speeds in one direction, he disappeared instantly. Roshi looked down and saw only a tattered leg cast and a pair of crutches lying on the ground.  
  
"Krillin?!"  
  
***  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist into the cliff face, it crumbled under the pressure. Vegeta smiled, knowing he was truly powerful. He sat down and pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack. Goku and Gohan would be there soon for a training session, he was just confident he was punctual. He waited there in silence for a moment. Suddenly something clicked and he drastically turn his head south, a great power was headed his way.  
  
"No...No way! Goku is not THAT powerful?! What is this?!" he yelled in panic as the power drew closer ever quicker. Vegeta got to his feet, prepared to see what this was. Suddenly there was a flash, a blur, and Vegeta felt a unbelievable blow struck across his face. He flew backwards, slamming into the rock face. "Unnngh..." he moaned, not expecting the attack. He screamed aloud as he felt equally powerful blows rapidly slamming into the stomach, his eyes bulged as he could not react. His vision was blurry and bloody, all he could see was a tall figure, intimidating at the least. "W...why?" he mumbled.  
  
"Ill show you who who is pathetic Vegeta!" he saw the figures hand raise up and a large flash and his body was wracked with heat and pain.  
  
***  
  
Goku and Gohan flew together, speeding to get to a pre-decided training spar with Vegeta. They dodged in and out, flying figure eight's and having fun as father and son.  
  
Suddenly they both halted, and turned their heads sharply in the direction they were heading.  
  
"My goodness! What's that daddy. Its cant be Vegeta!"  
  
"No son, your right. There are two powers, one is enormous...and one is fading!" Goku powered himself up and took off, Gohan right behind him.  
  
"What is it daddy?!" Gohan pleaded for a answer.  
  
"I don't know, but its powerful. We need to help Vegeta!"  
  
"I don't like this one bit. I have a feeling this is not going to be our day." Gohan had no idea how right he was.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon, please R&R 


	3. Stranger to the Sayjins (a call for help...

Goku and Gohan raced to get to where Vegeta should have been and where they both felt the fading power. Gohan looked at his dad, anger and yet worry on his face. Gohan was only filled with concentration. The ground sped by them quickly, Gohan needing too dodge several cliffs from lack of attention to his own flying. Finally they could see the sparring area and far below, a body sprawled out on the ground in Sayjin armor.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Goku yelled, aiming downwards and flying to his side. "My god, what did this?" Vegeta gave no response, his eyes were almost tearful and Goku could tell his jaw was broken. Blood dripped slowly from his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. Goku hastily removed Vegeta's armor and his undershirt, examining his wounds. Goku gasped as Vegeta's midsection was riddled and covered in deep impact bruises and marks of ribs being shattered. "Gohan?" Gohan turned to his fathers call.  
  
"Yes daddy?" he responded.  
  
"I need you to keep a eye out for whatever did this. Don't let your guard down son."  
  
"Right!" Gohan said, clenching his fist. Goku hastily took out a small bag carrying three sensu beans, one for each of them. Taking Vegeta's water bottle, he pried open the unconscious warriors mouth, knowing the pain of his broken jaw would not harm him while he was passed out. Goku squeezed Vegeta's mouth with water and slipped in a sensu bean. He massaged Vegeta's neck muscles until he was content that the bean had safely gone down. He sat back and waited a moment for it to take it effect.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes shot open. He sputtered and coughed clenching his chest. His wounds and bruises were all healed and he knew he could stand.  
  
"Kakkarot? Why are my clothes off?" he said with a bit of suprise. Goku chuckled.  
  
"It was nothing sick I assure you, I just had to examine your wounds. Do you know what did this to you?" Vegeta shook his head no.  
  
"It was just all a blur. I couldn't see it, it spoke to me but I could not understand what it said." Goku turned his head as he felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Daddy, shouldn't we be able to feel its power? It must be gone!"  
  
"No son, it could be hiding its power, much like we do."  
  
"Right!" he turned back to his watch. Vegeta stood and slid his clothes and partially destroyed armor back on. He clenched his fist feeling his power fully return to him.  
  
"Ill get whatever did that. No one sucker punches Vegeta."  
  
"Caution may be warranted. You felt its power just as well as we did. Its way beyond our skills." Suddenly, Gohan pointed up to the cliff peak high above. He was about to scream out loud but he did not have to. Goku and Vegetas heads snapped in that direction as they felt a enormous power behind them.  
  
Vegeta's eyes squinted, trying to make out the figure masked by the sun high in the sky behind it.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan muttered, shaking a bit.  
  
"It's ok Gohan. Just be brave."  
  
"Yeah you little snot. Be brave, your a Sayjin!" Goku shot Vegeta a dirty look.  
  
"Vegeta.........Shut up!" Goku yelled at him. Vegeta only looked disgusted.  
  
"My my my my my. Why is this world of earthlings fate always seem to land in the hands of you filthy Sayjins!!!!!" came a booming and oddly familiar voice from the top of the ridge. All heads looked in that direction as there was a flash, a blur, and suddenly he was before them.  
  
They were all at awe with what they saw. A figure stood before them, surrounded in a white aura. His eyes were pure red, his teeth showing as he clenched them in anger. Goku estimated he was at least six feet tall, his "uniform" (or what was left of it) was tattered and the entire top half was ripped away, exposing the forms chiseled body. Gohans eyes fell on the face of Vegeta's assailant. He had a familiar quality to him, like he had seen him somewhere before. What was most awing was his hair. It stood tall and flowing much like a Super Sayjin's yet it was dark black, making the creature bear a oddly striking resemblance to a un-transformed Goku.  
  
Goku took the first steps forward, his hands out to show he was unarmed and posed no threat.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Someone you know very well..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Vegeta piped up. "Goku, you know this cheap ass fool?!" Suddenly there was another blur and the figure disappeared. Suddenly, Vegeta buckled as he saw a flash in front of him and he felt another blow to his stomach. Before the clocked ticked another second, the figure was back where he was, looking like he never moved at all. Vegeta gasped for breath, clutching his gut.  
  
"Vegeta?! Are you all right?!" Gohan muttered. Vegeta nodded and shakily got to his feet. Goku turned, his fist clenched and rage present in his face.  
  
"You stop that! That is unacceptable! We mean you no harm!" The man chuckled, running a hand through his thick and full hair.  
  
"But you already have. You have done more harm to my ego over these years than can ever be explained. I refuse to be weaker anymore. And now that I have power, I feel ecstasy and power beyond imagining." He laughed maniacally. Goku and Vegeta both thought the man had lost his mind. Goku took a few indiscreet steps towards Gohan and whispered in his ear:  
  
"Gohan, when I say go. Fly as fast as you can to the Kame house and don't look back. Tell Master Roshi to call the other warriors. Krillin, Piccolo, everybody. Get them here ASAP. We need them!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"GO!" Gohan leaped into the air and blasted off at full speed. The man looked at him taking off.  
  
"Huh?!" The warrior said, distracted for the moment. Goku took this opportunity to speed in and slam and right hook across the enemy. The warrior stumbled back but did not lose his balance. Goku leaped back and both he and Vegeta went SSJ. They were surrounded in heavenly yellow light as their hair exploded the matching color. The warrior only laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I'll let him go. Bring back you friends. Then we will fight. Till then, chill out." Goku and Vegeta dropped from SSJ to conserve their powers. They rested down upon a rock and waited for Gohans (hopefully) timely return.  
  
***  
  
Gohan speed across the open ocean, maxing his speed as much as possible to punch it to the Kame house. He smiled and released a childlike giggle as he saw it in the distance. Giving it all he had, he sped up and landed roughly on the sand.  
  
"Master Roshi?! Master Roshi?!" Gohan yelled, running across the sand to the house.  
  
"Yes?" came a almost senile old voice from inside the house. Gohan burst through the door and saw Master Roshi eating a piece of cake, Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quickly! Call the other fighters. We have a serious problem!" Roshi leaped to his feet and began to walk in the other room.  
  
"Ask Krillin to come too if he is well enough." Roshi halted and tensed.  
  
"Damn that boy!"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked a puzzled Gohan.  
  
"Krillin blasted off like a bat out of hell. He used the dragon balls without our permission. But I have never felt him with that kind of power before." Gohan was silent for a moment. Suddenly it clicked and Gohan put two and two together. His mouth fell open, that face. That face, he wondered why it looked familiar!  
  
"My god! Our problem is more serious than I thought. Change of plans, ask one of them to go to Kami's lookout and get whatever information from Dende they can about the max of a humans power!"  
  
"But...?"  
  
"DO IT! I need to get back, soon. Just please master Roshi." Without another word Gohan leaped out the door and took off back to the battleground. Master Roshi walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed the first number hastily, he was overjoyed as a voice came on the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" it asked.  
  
"Tien, its Roshi. We have a problem!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he had heard. Could it really be Krillin on that battleground fighting them. But there were too many questions to ask. Why was he fighting them? Why did he get taller and get all that hair? How did he become so powerful? As Gohan flew over the horizon he couldn't help but ask himself, had Krillin become some type of Super Human?  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon, please R&R 


	4. Startiling Discovery!!!

Note: I apologize for the delay. I know it has been a week and I am sorry about the wait for chapter 4. But it is up now and I will try to have chapter 5 up faster. Once again I do not own DBZ, blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
Dende quietly tended the garden on Kami's lookout. The short green Namek was not expecting any visitors so he decided to take the afternoon off to himself and gather his thoughts. The new guardian of the earth position (given to him after Piccolo fused with Kami) was tiresome work but he was diligent about it. He had recently spent his time going over human history smiling at the wonders they had created and appalled at some of the horrors they constructed. Still, he was proud of his position and took it al in his stride.  
  
Dende was suddenly startled by a loud thump on the platform. He immediately stood up and looked behind him only to see a familiar face. Piccolo, looking still strikingly like Nail, stood silent a few dozen meters away from Dende. He wore his traditional outfit, the extended shoulders and the weighted training cap. His green face, if possible, was looking rather pale. Dende wondered what could have put Piccolo in such a startled state. He shrugged, assuming it would be known soon to him if there was any problems. Dende stretched his back and waved at his fellow Namek brother and jogged over to where he stood.  
  
"Hey! Hi Piccolo! Nice to see you!" Piccolo didn't respond but rather trembled a bit, he put his hand on Dende's forehead and smiled at him.  
  
"Good to see you as well. But I cannot chat, we have a problem." Dende assumed as much giving Piccolo's obviously shaken stature. He motioned for Piccolo to continue. "I received a startling message that a new threat, a very powerful one has arrived on earth. Another rumor is that the threat may be human and I have come to find out everything you know about the extent of human power." Dende was shocked at the news but shrugged at Piccolo's request.  
  
"I don't know anything, but Kami may have. Lets go check his notes in the library." Dende said, Piccolo nodded and motioned for Dende to lead the way. They began to walk to the main building to where the main library was. "Have the other warriors been notified?" Dende suddenly asked. Piccolo sighed.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta are on the scene. I was called but only Tien and Krillin were called from the humans. They are to weak to fight in this battle so Tien, reluctantly, was assigned to evacuate anyone in that battle area. Krillin was supposed to help to. I searched for him briefly but I could not find him."  
  
"I wonder where he could be?" Dende asked in a low tone as they entered the building.  
  
***  
  
Goku yelled aloud in pain as his body slammed into the rock wall. Vegeta leapt up in the air preparing to attack the figure on the ground. The enemy the two Super Sayjin's had been fighting for a hour seemed to be far superior and neither had laid a hand on him since Gohan left. Goku could sense Gohan racing back to the scene but did not want his son to be hurt. Yet, he knew that Gohan must be involved. Those three were the only ones who could possibly stop this, thing. Goku could only pray from some assistance from Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha and the rest. Especially Krillin because he had done nothing but train before his accident with Gohan and he would be the most help out of all of them. He hoped he was well enough to fight.  
  
The biggest mystery was what was this assailant that was so easily throwing aside two Super Sayjin's. It was inconceivable that one be so easily humbled, but two was a staggering thought. Goku shakily got to his feet, feeling his strength return to him. He blasted into the air and hovered next to Vegeta. The assailant stood silent on the ground, in the exact same position he started in. He had never attacked them since he punched Vegeta, but every attack they threw at him was easily countered through the way of pain. He looked at Vegeta and Vegeta's eyes were saturated with nervousness.  
  
"Vegeta. I am getting the distinct impression we are being toyed with." Vegeta nodded but did not answer. "Vegeta, you go down and distract him and I will blast him into the next world. Just find some way to make him turn his back to me. When the beam is dangerously close to hitting you, run! Got it?" Vegeta nodded and powered up, blasting down at the mystery guest on the ground. Goku cupped his hands and kept his eye on the figure on the ground.  
  
Vegeta charged, his arm coiled back to deliver a earth shattering blow. The ground got closer and closer with every passing second. Time seemed to stand still, and Vegeta could almost see the white in his opponents eye. The black hair figure prepared for Vegeta's onslaught but was rather suprised when only feet away from slamming into him, Vegeta vanished. Only a blurry after image was left and a small cloud of dust. The warrior looked around frantically but saw only a white flash as Vegeta's boot slammed across its face. It moaned in pain as it twirled about and fell to the ground. Up in the air, Goku felt the time was right.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAA!! MEEEEEHAAAAMEEE!!!" he screamed aloud as he felt his power level surge up. He was confident his beam would hit, for it was unlikely a fighter from another world had the skills they did in detecting rising power levels without a scouter. He targeted his enemy as the energy was almost maxed. "HA!!!!" He yelled as he felt a surge of power and his body recoil back as a explosion of light and Ki energy flew forth. The Kamehameha wave had been unleashed, he only hoped Vegeta could get out of the way. The sky darkened as the beam flew fast and hard at the enemy  
  
Vegeta jumped at the warrior with a fury of punches, all easily dodged. Vegeta felt a force with unfathomable speed grab his wrist and a bone crunching knee ram into his gut. He screamed aloud as pain welled within him. He felt a chopping attack to the back of his neck so fast Vegeta could not respond. Finally he felt a clump of hair on his head along with his neck being gripped hard and his body being lifted off the ground. Vegeta was delirious at this point, but could feel a massive power surge directly in front of him. He assumed Kakarott had fired, but why was the energy directly in front of him?  
  
Finally, Vegeta felt a windup and his body being hurled into the air. He felt a heat source growing closer with every second.  
  
"VEGETA!!! NO!!!" Goku screamed as he saw the figure, who had instantly reacted to Goku's power increase, pick up the defeated Vegeta like a sack of potatoes and hurl his body at the beam. It was out of Goku's hands now.  
  
Vegeta screamed aloud as he felt his body rack with pain. He writhed and struggled but the intense heat and pain of the Kamehameha wave was too much from him to bear. Vegeta felt the air fly from his lungs and his body strike the earth with incredible force. Everything went black and the last sound he heard was a overwhelming roar and then deafening silence.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo frantically looked through the books in Kami's library. He had increased his speed because he felt a fading power level. That better not be Gohan, he thought to himself.  
  
"Piccolo! I found it!" came a frantic child-like voice. Piccolo smiled and flew across the large library to where Dende sat at a desk, a large tome in front of him. Piccolo jogged next to him and saw Dende flipping through pages. The book was dusty and holes from some manner of insect were apparent through the length of the hand written text. The handwriting looked like that of Kami's, now Piccolo's.  
  
"What have you found?" he asked the little Namek. Dende took a moment to make sure this is what they had been looking for. He smiled and pointed, tapping a certain page with his green finger.  
  
"This is a note page written by Kami hundreds of years ago. He had been doing research on human power levels. It reads as follows:  
  
This is the account of Kami, research 10231 sub section A. I have come to discover that the maximum extent of human power is not what had been my original hypothesis. In fact, humans have more power in them than they ever dreamed possible. However, the form of power humans can achieve (I have dubbed "Super Human") is so incredibly hard to achieve it would be almost impossible to raise power so much in one lifetime. This powerful form is to be noticed by unexplained changes in physical stature and a dramatic increase in power. As well, my research indicates that the transition to Super Human, the first time, is met with a violent chemical reaction in the subjects brain. The subject would be confronted with uncontrollable urges to destroy and not in control of his own actions. Fortunately, the Human body at its present stage is not well equipped to handle this increase in power. The human's will not be ready for this stage of evolution for at least another million years. If a human were to go to this form (however unlikely) before his body was ready to handle it, it would cause horrible damage to the subject. The body would implode upon itself followed by massive cellular destabilization. I am almost sorry I have come across this scientific information, for the effects of a "Super Human" upon the earth would be to devastating to bear.  
  
Piccolo could not speak. He was shocked at the words that jumped up at him from the page. Dende was shocked as well. If this was a human, could he possibly be a "Super Human" like Kami had spoken of? Filled with this new information, Piccolo felt a urge to fight this new threat. He began to run out of the door until he heard Dende stopping him.  
  
"Piccolo!" Dende yelled. "You go fight, I will try to come up with more information that will help you beat him. Take this!" Dende threw a small device and Piccolo caught it. He looked at it, it was some sort of communicator. "Put it in your ear! I will call you when I have more information!" Piccolo nodded, doing as Dende said. He powered up and blasted off to the battle ground. Dende watched Piccolo disappear into the distance and then with a heavy sigh went back into the library. "I hope I can find something that will save this planet, otherwise we are all doomed."  
  
***  
  
Goku cradled Vegeta's head in his hand, he was dying. Goku looked at the assailant who had his back turned to them. He felt hate well up within himself. Vegeta was going cold, Goku could not get to the senzu beans on the other side of the cavern without having to go through, him! Goku decided to make a break for it, he powered up and flew as fast as he could at the senzu beans but as he reached for them they disappeared before his eyes. Goku stopped himself before he slammed into the rock wall and looked back. The enemy they had been fighting had the bag in his hands.  
  
"Hey! Give those back!" Goku yelled. The figure chuckled and tossed them to Goku to his own suprise.  
  
"Gladly, give one to your foolish friend. I need you all in tip top shape for when the real battle begins." Goku, not questioning his odd generosity, hastily flew over and gave yet another senzu bean to Vegeta. After a few moments, Vegeta opened his eyes and got up to his feet. He was shaken and burnt, his armor was almost completely destroyed, not he only wore a black undershirt and his pants. Feeling rage within himself Vegeta powered up to SSJ and leapt back to charge but felt the restraining hand of Goku on his chest.  
  
"No! Wait for Gohan and the rest to get here! We cannot risk getting hurt again!" Vegeta reluctantly nodded and stepped back. Suddenly, Goku felt Gohan's power close and could see his son coming in on the horizon. He smiled, knowing another talented fighter was joining the mix. He stepped back to make room for his son to land next to them but Gohan landed in front of them, close to the enemy. "Gohan?! What are you..!" But Gohan but up a hand to silence Goku.  
  
"Its ok dad." He said calmly. He looked at the enemy in front of him. He stood with his hands on his hips, his arms bulging with muscle and power while his long and almost glowing black hair swayed in the breeze. Yes, it had to be him.  
  
"What are you looking at Gohan?" the enemy said. Gohan shook his head in shame.  
  
"Why Krillin?" he said. Goku and Vegeta gasped and felt almost faint. Krillin? It couldn't be him? Vegeta was in disbelief. Krillin laughed maniacally and ran a hand through his thick and recently grown hair.  
  
"So you know. I was wondering when one of you idiots would muster up enough intelligence to figure that one out." Goku could see it now, yes I was Krillin. Goku flew up and landed next to his son.  
  
"We are your friends Krillin! Why are you fighting us?!" Krillin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can you seriously not tell that for yourself? You Sayjin's think you are all powerful. That human warriors that once could beat you are no longer a match because you can go Super Sayjin! Well I wont play second fiddle anymore! I wont take any more beatings from Gohan and any condescending insults from Vegeta! I will show you how the dragonballs can give me true power and I will also show how you Sayjins are not match for a true Super Human!!!!" Krillin tightened his fists and felt energy well up within him. He was powering up and Goku, Gohan, or Vegeta could not nothing to stop him. Rocks raised and hovered over the ground and the sky grew dark as it was drained of its energy. Gohan went SSJ and flew back with his father to a defensive position.  
  
"Woah! Dad!" Gohan yelled as he could barley keep his balance with the tremors. Suddenly, Krillin was bathed in a red aura and he flew high into the air.  
  
"NOW, FEEL MY WRATH! AND TASTE THE DEATH AND REVENGE I HAVE WAITED A LIFETIME TO SERVE!!! DIE!!!!" Krillin screamed. All three Sayjin's leapt back and prepared for battle.  
  
"Krillin, no..." Goku whispered to himself as he watched his longtime friend prepare to attack. Goku had a bad feeling this was not going to be a day of victory.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon! Hopefully sooner than chapter 4 came, sorry again about the delay. 


End file.
